


Broken Nose

by xKookiesandCreamx



Series: The Adventures of a Jock, a Nerd, and a Broken Nose [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Derek is bad with words, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I'm also bad at titles, Insecure Derek, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Jock Derek, M/M, Nerd Stiles, No Hale Fire, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Overabundant Use of Ellipses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKookiesandCreamx/pseuds/xKookiesandCreamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is convinced that Jock-y Derek Hale hates him. It takes an accidental injury at the beach to turn that all upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Nose

**Author's Note:**

> *Shows up in cloud of confetti* Guess who's backkkk?! I finally finished the hell that is high school, now now have two blissful months to myself before starting the mess that is college. But now I actually have time to write! This monstrosity started as a vague idea to help me get back into writing and then spiraled out of control. I'm pretty sure this is the longest thing I've ever written. 90% of it was also typed on my iphone, so whether or not that will make Ao3 shit its pants and ruin the formatting is a mystery as of now. As always, I'm beta-less, and my phone sometimes likes to autocorrect words, so there may be the ocassional mistake.

Stiles was excited, it was finally,  _finally_ , summer. And today he gets to take his first beach trip of the season.

So, beach supplies in hand (which basically consists of a towel and two bottles of the highest SPF sunscreen available,  _I don't care that it's meant for babies Scott its the highest SPF and you know how easily I burn dude!)_ Stiles with Scott in tow, search the beach for a spot to lay out.

After walking for a couple of minutes, the pair finally find a spot, marveling at how crowded the beach was.

"Guess half of Beacon Hills had the same idea as us today, huh Scotty?" 

"Guess so dude, on the plus side that means there's a better chance of cute girls or guys being around"

"Like any of them will pay any attention to my pale, lanky, ass dude, not next to your muscley-caramel wonder" Stiles scoffs.

"First off dude, you give yourself no credit, secondly aww thanks man." Scott said with his trademark puppy-dog smile.

Stiles was about to rebut Scott's very false statement, when he was promptly hit in the face with a rogue volleyball.

 

"Ow fuck, what the fuck?!" Stiles shouted, cradling his now bleeding nose, while looking around for the culprit.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over him, and looking up, Stiles was met with none other than Derek Hale.

 

Ah yes, Derek Hale, jock extraordinaire, in all his muscley, stubbly, slightly hairy, glory.

Derek Hale, a.k.a., the cause of all of Stiles hatred for high school for the past 3, going on 4 years.

Why? Because Derek Hale is a pain in the fucking ass, and not in the good way (no matter how much Stiles wishes that was a thing).

But nope, it'll never be a thing because Derek Hale hates him, and fuck if Stiles knows why.

Because hatred is the only explanation for why Derek is always making fun of him with his friends, purposely bumping into him, constantly tackling him at lacrosse practice, constantly screwing up their lab experiments (thanks Harris for the brilliant idea of pairing me with Derek!), and countless other things that Stiles can't and doesn't want to try and remember right now.

 

And now, this. "This" being Stiles holding his still-bleeding nose while he glares up at Derek, who barely even looks contrite.

"Wow Stilinski, maybe if you were a little less blindingly pale, my serve wouldn't have went haywire and smacked you in your ridiculous face." Derek sneered.

 

Little did Stiles know that it was actually the sight of him shirtless, moles speckled everywhere, that caught Derek off guard, making his serve go crooked.

Because, Derek didn't actually hate Stiles, not even close. He was actually more in love with him, although he'd never admit it.

He was only an ass to him because, as Derek's sisters love to put it, "you're like a five year old with your emotions Der, when you feel something you don't know how to articulate it and just end up upsetting the person".

And in Derek's defense, he even tried being nice to Stiles once. Unfortunately, it was already after the seed of "Derek Hale hates me", had been planted in Stiles mind, so he only regarded Derek with suspicion, actually making fun of him for being nice, leading to Derek reverting back to his originally disposition.

But, anyways, Derek didn't mean to hurt Stiles, he never _wants_  to hurt Stiles, it just...happens. And now, the subject of his affections was bleeding and glaring at him for it.

Derek knew that this time was as better as any to finally try and lay to rest the animosity between him and Stiles.

A voice, that sounded a lot like Laura's yelled " _use your words Derek!_ "

 

"Fuck you Derek, you can't even say sorry?!" Stiles shouted. He was in pain, pissed off, and even more embarrassed. He knew what he looked like... and how pale he was, but Derek pointing it out had hurt even more.

Stiles was surprised to see a flash of guilt cross Derek's face at Stiles's exclamation, but it was soon replaced with his usual mask of monotony. 

"Stiles, I-"

"Just forget it Derek, i'm going to go clean this up." Stiles said, cutting Derek off and walking to the bathrooms.

However, what he didn't expect, was for the jock to follow him. 

Stiles resolutely ignored him, making his way to the wall of questionably-clean sinks, getting and balling up some paper towel to hold against his sore, and still sluggishly bleeding nose.

Once he finally got something to stop the flow of blood from getting all over the rest of him, Stiles rounded on Derek, saying "What, you here to hurt me some more? Maybe break my leg, or give me a black eye hmm? Or, or! Your personal favorite, slamming me into a wall!"

"Stiles, will you just listen to me?!"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're, you're what? I think you must have given me a concussion dude, because I swear I just heard the high and mighty Derek Hale actually apologize to me!" Stiles shouted in disbelief.

Rolling his eyes, Derek said "You're an idiot."

"Ah there we go, that sounds a lot more like the Derek Hale I know and l-!"

Squinting his eyes at Stiles hastily cut off word, wondering what he was going to say, Derek decided to leave it.

Rolling his eyes again, Derek decided to change the subject, and try and remedy his past mistakes with Stiles later.

"Stiles just...just let me see" Derek said, walking towards Stiles.

 

"What, what are you doing?! I was joking about the black eye thing Derek!" Stiles exclaimed, dodging out of Derek's reach.

Derek, once again, rolled his eyes. "Seriously Stiles? I'm not going to hurt you, my mother's a nurse, she taught me how to feel if a nose is broken just stand still!" 

Stiles obeyed reluctantly, staying where he was, albeit with narrowed eyes and a expression of suspicion on his face.

Realistically, he knew Derek's mom was, in fact, a nurse, because he's seen her there before whether it be when he'd visit Melissa or when he was in the hospital for some random injury he sustained from adventures with Scott. She was a wonderful woman. ( _How the hell did she manage to spawn such an awful child as Derek??)_

 

With Stiles listening by standing still, Derek approached him, moving Stiles's hand that had a white-knuckled grip on the soiled the wadded up paper towel, and was relieved to see that the bleeding had stopped, however, Stiles's nose was a wreck of dried and slightly-dried blood, and was starting to get a pretty harsh bruise.

Deciding it'd probably be easier (and more sanitary) to clean Stiles nose off before examining it, Derek moved away, grabbing and dampening some paper towels.

Cleaning away the mess, Derek noted that Stiles's expression was now more confused than suspicious, and his eyes were even more beautiful up close like this.

Mentally shaking his head of the thought, before his swim trunks graciously showed how much he appreciated Stiles's appearance, Derek finished cleaning the blood, and discarded the paper towel.

Now clean, Derek held his hands up towards Stiles's face, stopping to say "this may hurt a bit"

"Oh great" Stiles answered sarcastically, wincing slightly when Derek started examing his nose.

Stiles also was made greatly aware of multiple things at once: first, that Derek's eyes up close were a work of art, second, that Derek was still deliciously shirtless, and third, that Stiles was still shirtless, and now he was blushing, the blush traveling down his chest. 

"You almost done there?" Stiles asked, in an effort to dispel his thoughts.

Nodding, Derek put his hands down, wearing an expression Stiles could only describe as "puppy dog who got caught doing something wrong".

"What?" Stiles asked, suspicious again.

Clearing his throat, and trying to will away his blush, Derek said "Well, you see...yournosemightbebrokeninmultipleplaces?" 

"Come again?" Stiles asked confused at the word vomit Derek spewed.

"Your nose...is broken...in multiple spots...?" Derek finished sheepishly.

"Oh dude! Come on!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I'm really sorry Stiles, really I am" Derek hastily said.

"Ughh whatever dude, i'm going to find Scott" Stiles said exasperatedly, leaving the bathroom.

 

Stiles could just spot Scott in the distance when he heard "Stiles wait!".

Rolling his eyes, Stiles turned around and faced the jock again.

"I can take you!" Derek said

Confused, Stiles asked "Take me where, exactly?"

"To the hospital, i'm assuming that's why you were going to find Scott right?"

"Yes, that's why, but its fine Derek, I don't need your pity" Stiles said, ready to turn away again.

"It's not pity! I just...I feel bad. So it's not pity, its more..guilt? But i'm also just trying to be nice Stiles, why is it so hard to believe that i'm just trying to be nice? Plus, my mother works at the hospital so she'll probably be able to use me being her son as an excuse to examine you sooner" 

"Yeah, but Scott's mom also works there, so really, you're not that special in that department, Derek" Stiles said cooly, but then promptly felt like an ass when Derek's face fell, and turned into that puppy dog expression.

"Well, I mean-"

Sighing, Stiles decided to end Derek's floundering, and cut him off with "You know what? Yeah, fine Derek that works. Scott's over there making eyes at Kira showing him a seashell she found, so let's go."

"Okay, yea-, yeah" Derek stuttered, leading the way to his fine-ass Camaro.

In any other circumstance, Stiles nay have made fun of Derek's stuttering or more than likely found it endearing, but his nose hurt too much and he was too bitter about everything still.

* * *

 

Stiles thought the car ride was awkward, but nothing prepared him for sitting on an examination table, still shirtless and in swim trunks, while Derek's mother speaks to him like Derek and him are the best of friends.

"So, I heard from Derek that you're really into criminology right? I mean it makes sense, since your dad's the Sheriff, but I heard from him that you may consider majoring in it in college? That's really great!"

But despite the awkwardness, Stiles couldn't really focus on anything other than Derek's steadily deepening blush with each thing Talia tells Stiles that Derek apparently told her. He thought Derek absolutely hated him, but obviously that's not the case if he talks to his mother about him so much! 

Slightly dizzy from his view of Derek and his' tentative friendship, if you can even call it that, coupled with the steadily increasing pain in his nose, Stiles is only snapped out of his reverie when he hears the word "surgery"

 

"Surgery?!" Stiles exclaimed

"Ah you must have been doing that zoning out thing Derek tells me you do often, but yes you're going to need surgery on your nose to re-allign the bones, otherwise they'll start healing and fusing together wrong, and the way yours is broken I predict that it'll greatly impact your breathing if we let that happen."

Nodding somberly, Stiles resigns himself to his fate, uttering a weak "When?"

"Well, that's another thing, typically, we would schedule this for another day, but your nose is broken pretty severely, and it's a slow day here at the hospital today, so your best bet is getting it done today. After all, you wouldn't want to waste any more summer vacation time right?"

Not wanting to argue with Talia, Stiles nods weakly, which she must deem as a good enough response, as she tells him she'll go tell the surgeon and other nurses and then be back to prep him for surgery.

 

Surgery. Today. Right now. Those three phrases replay themselves over and over in Stiles's mind until the next thing he knows, Derek is helping him onto the floor, telling him to hang his head between his bentknees, and to breathe with him.

"C'mon Stiles, you gotta breathe, in and out, yeah there you go" Derek coaches, until finally, Stiles starts breathing normally again.

"I'm sorry" Stiles mumbles.

"No no hey, its fine, okay. You must hate hospitals and surgery and stuff, I would too if I experienced what you did when you were younger..with, with your mom"

Nodding, Stiles is still too numb to bother pondering how nice Derek is being and how he knows about his mom, and just seems to get it.

"Just, i'm really sorry that this whole thing was my fault, but just know that you have me okay? When they're giving you the anesthesia i'll be here, and when you wake up i'll be here too, I promise."

"That's...thanks Der...Derek, Derek!" Stiles hastily tries to cover up his slip, while gettingba k on the examination table on shaky legs. Judging by Derek's expression though, he caught on.

"You can call me Der you know. I don't mind" 

"Whenever someone calls you that you say that you're going to rip their throat out with your teeth" 

"Yeah well...you're special I guess"

"Oh wow, little ol' blindingly pale me?!" Stiles fake swoons.

Wincing, Derek says "Fuck Stiles, I didn't mean that."

"Yeah, right" Stiles mumbles, refusing to meet Derek's gaze.

"No, hey, Stiles, I didn't mean it" Derek says pleadingly, tipping Stiles's chin up to face him.

Narrowing his eyes, Stiles asks, "Well, if you didn't mean it, then why did you say it?"

Blushing, Derek blurts out "Because you make me stupid!" At Stiles's confused expression he elaborates, "You make me forget how to be a decent human being with your attractive..well everything. One look at your pretty doe eyes or your traceable moles or your freaking cute nose and my brain basically reverts back to a five year old "pull your crush's pigtails" thing. Not to say that that whole "oh if your crush is mean to you that means they like you, because come on that just perpetuates and normalizes the ideal of abusive relationships and "oh he hits me but he loves me" bullshit...its more "i'm already horrible with people and you make me a caveman because you're so pretty, so it's easier to be teasingly rude instead of actually nice"...and just yeah" Derek finishes lamely

 

"Okay wow, wow what? Wow. You like me? I'm pretty?? Cute button nose?! What I think I have whiplash and it has nothing to do with taking your practically cannon-shot volleyball serve to the face... Like what?"

Blushing, and prepared for the rejection he's always expected when he let himself think of scenarios where he would confess his affection to Stiles, Derek sheepishly says "It's okay if you don't feel the same way, you can just pretend I never said anything..."

"Woah okay no! Nope! Nuh uh! Derek...are you stupid? Or blind? I've been pining over you since Freshman year! You're the reason I realized that I'm bi! I was just rude to you because you were rude to me, as childish as it sounds. I hardly ever let myself dream of you feeling the same way because I thought you hated me!" 

"Oh okay wow..hmm, yep that's great" Derek stuttered, smiling blindingly.

Stiles smiled to mirror his own, and just when they started to lean in, they heard someone clearing their throat to their right.

They looked up in suprise to find Talia standing there.

 

"You boys done?" She asked

"Oh heyy mom, how uh, how long have you been there exactly?"

"Oh you know...the whole time"

"What?!" Stiles and Derek exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes boys, and it was very sweet, but now its time for Mr. Stilinski here to have his surgery." Talia said, handing Stiles a hospital gown.

Stiles hastily put it on over his shorts, and then took them off underneath, he wasn'g too keen after all for Derek's first time seeing his junk to be in front of his mother.

"Alrighty, up on the gurney you go" Talia said, helping Stiles up.

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles saw her get the I.V. ready to give him the anesthesia. 

Swallowing, Stiles felt a wave of fear, but it didn't last long as a warm and slightly bigger than his hand grabbed his own.

Looking over, Stiles focused on Derek's shy smile and kaleidoscope eyes as he felt the small pin prick of the needle after Talia found a vein.

The last thing he heard before everything went black was Derek's whispered "good luck" and Talia's "I expect you over for dinner once you're all healed, Stiles."

* * *

 

Stiles woke up, and his first thought was "When did Dad renovate my bedroom?"

"Glad to see you awake son" John said.

Stiles voiced his previous renovation concerns to his father, and was met with his gruff laugh.

"You're in the hospital son, guess anestethia making you forget everything still happens huh?"

Still vaguely confused, Stiles just nodded at his father, who smiled and said "There's someone who wants to see you."

Stiles figured it was Scott but was not prepared when the most beautiful man he'd ever seen came into his eyeline instead.

"Hey Stiles" Beauty-man said.

"Wha..who're you? Are you an angel? I must be dead. But my dad was here, oh god are me and my dad dead?!" Stiles exclaimed.

Blushing at the angel comment, Derek took Stiles's hand, "Hey, hey calm down, you're not dead, no one is dead. You're in the hospital, and are just as loopy as your father told me you would be."

"So...you're not an angel?" 

"Nope" Derek said popping the "p" and taking a seat besides Stiles's bed.

"Then are you my doctor...?"

Derek shook his head.

"Nurse?"

Another head shake.

"Are we...friends?"

A nod.

"More than friends...boyfriends?" Stiles snorts, "There's no way."

Blushing at the word boyfriend, Derek said "We could be?"

"Woah what? You want to be with me?!" 

"I mean...yeah"

"Well. Wow. Okay the boyfriend, I want cuddles, my nose hurts."

Rolling his eyes, Derek gets onto the bed in the spot Stiles clumsily made for him, wrapping his arm around Stiles, when he sleepily laid his head on his chest.

"Mm, you're muscley, and warm"

Laughing slightly, Derek laid a kiss on Stiles's forhead as he listening to his breathing evening out.

"I could get used to this." Derek thought happily.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this weird mess! Couple reminders: one, I do in fact take requests, if anyone is interested, and two, I promise i'm working on the second part of "Little Gestures" but ol' grannie over here is as rusty as an abandoned pick up truck on a dirt road, so i'm trying to wean myself back into the swing of things.  
> Also, typically I add my fandom twitter on here, which is @obroseyposeys but high school stress made me inactive trash for a while  
> Also also also, if anyone wants me to add a bonus smut scene or a first date scene, or a first date AND smut scene, let me know, because I like where it ended, but i'm open to extending/changing the ending  
> :) Kait


End file.
